1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luminescence display panel, which can be manufactured without any damage to an organic layer thereof, and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Image display devices, which render various information on a screen, are used as an important technique in the current information communication age. Such image display devices are being advanced toward thinness, lightness, portability, and high performance. Currently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED), which displays an image by controlling the amount of light emitted from an organic luminescence layer, is being highlighted as a flat panel display device capable of reducing the drawback of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), namely, a heavy and bulky structure. The OLED has an advantage in that it can have a thin film structure such as paper because it is a self-luminescence device using a thin luminescence layer arranged between electrodes. Thus, due to the OLED's self-luminescence characteristic, OLED does not require a backlight unit to provide a light source, unlike liquid crystal devices that are conventionally used as displace devices. In the case of an active matrix OLED (AMOLED), pixels each consisting of three-color (R, G, and B) sub pixels are arranged in the form of a matrix, to display an image. Each sub-pixel includes an organic electro-luminescence (OEL) cell, and a cell driver for independently driving the OEL cell. The OEL cell includes a first electrode connected to the cell driver, an organic layer formed on the first electrode, and a second electrode formed on the organic layer.
The cell driver includes at least two thin film transistors and a storage capacitor, which are connected among a gate line for supplying a scan signal, a data line for supplying a video data signal, and a common power line for supplying a common power signal. In accordance with this configuration, the cell driver drives the OEL cell.
In the related art cases, the second electrode of the OEL cell is deposited in accordance with a sputtering method. For this reason, the organic layer arranged beneath the second electrode may be damaged. The damaged organic layer exhibits degradation in luminescence efficiency. As a result, degradation in picture quality such as a black point or a dark spot may be generated in an area where an image is rendered through the damaged organic layer.
Due to the possibility of the damage to the organic layer, it is also difficult to deposit the second electrode, which is formed on the organic layer, at high temperature.